Нексус
Духовный Нексус (или Духовная Связь) - расположение огромной силы на равном расстоянии от пяти духовных элементов: земли, огня, дерева, воды и металла, что образует пентаграмму, в центре которой находится особняк Холливелл, что также является Викканской связью, а значит это поле битвы добра и зла. Место или вещь в этой зоне можно склонить в любую сторону, и быть источником либо неоспоримого добра, либо зла. Предыстория В начале 20-го века предки зачарованных намеренно переехали в это место после землетрясения и заново отстроили дом, чтобы обрести контроль над Нексусом. Спустя много лет после очередного землетрясения маленькая Фиби увидела что-то в подвале, после чего Гремс научила внучек волшебному стишку, которое прогонит Бугимена (Фиби говорила Вугимен из-за скоб на зубах). Прю и Пайпер никогда в это не верили и смеялись над Фиби, которая с тех пор боялась даже упоминания о подвале. Начало истории В 15 эпизоде 1 сезона в Сан-Франциско происходит еще одно землетрясение, из-за чего в доме происходит утечка газа. Газовщик спускается в подвал, замечает трещину в полу и с помощью отвертки надламывает пол. Оттуда появляется демоническая Тень, которая говорит, что он освободил ее и теперь поможет завладеть всем домом. Затем Тень инфицирует газовщика злом и подчиняет себе его волю. В это время наверху Фиби получает бесплатные CD, которые она выиграла нечестным путем. Пайпер не одобряет это, а Фиби не видит ничего страшного в такой мелочи. Тень отдает приказ газовщику привести Фиби в подвал. Мужчина притворяется, что повредил ногу и просит Фиби спуститься вниз. Фиби не сразу, но спускается в подвал и приходит в оцепенении, когда видит Вугимена из ее воспоминаний. Тень овладевает ей, после чего у Фиби меняется характер и появляется способность материлизовывать различные предметы из воздуха, что приводит Прю и Пайпер в недоумение. Одновременно с этим дом начинает все больше становиться неисправным: ломается сантехника, выходят из строя электроприборы и тд. Вечером того же дня Фиби не пускает сестер в дом, говорит нечеловеческим голосом, что они здесь больше не живут, а живет некто "он" и телекинезом закрывает дверь. На всех дверях и окнах появляется защитный электрический барьер. Тогда Прю и Пайпер начинают понимать, что проблема не в Фиби, а в доме. Другие люди, которые побывали внутри, включая газовщика и Энди, не просто так совершают злые деяния (газовщик покушался на Пайпер, а Энди едва не застрелил человека). В их квартале теперь бушуют беспорядки. Причина одна: в подвале действительно что-то есть, оно снова вылезло после очередного землетрясения и подчинило себе дом, Фиби и все вокруг. Хитростью пробравшись в дом, Прю и Пайпер убеждают Фиби вспомнить стишок, который Фиби одна знала наизусть. Фиби произносит его, и яркие сгустки света затягивают Тень обратно в землю. Когда все закончилось, Фиби задумывается, а есть ли в ней вообще что-то хорошее, ведь неспроста Тень выбрала именно ее? Она и не подозревала, что в ней может быть куда больше темного, чем у Прю с Пайпер. На что Прю ответила: главное, что победила хорошая сторона. А Пайпер предположила, что причина может быть в духовной связи с домом, которая у Фиби больше, чем у остальных, поскольку она единственная из них родилась в доме. А это значит что и склонить ее можно в любую сторону гораздо проще. После этого Фиби записала в книгу таинств заклинание, чтобы изгнать Тень в будущем, когда та вернется. Возвращение Вугимена В начале 2 сезона демон Абраксис украл Книгу таинств, чтобы свести на нет всю работу Зачарованных, проделанную за год. Для этого он читал заклинания наоборот, и все уничтоженные демоны возвращались к жизни. Таким образом Тень снова появилась в поместье (правда в этот раз в гостиной), но как и в прошлый раз, была уничтожена заклинанием, которое Зачарованные помнили наизусть. Нексус и Коул В 5 сезоне Коул решает вернуть Фиби с помощью Нексуса. Он говорит, что особняк является входом в Духовный Нексус, что Нексус нейтрален, и что в хороших руках он повышает силу (собственно по этой причине зачарованные сильнее когда они в доме), но если зло завладеет Нексусом, оно распространится за пределы поместья. Теперь Тень - это темная часть Нексуса, которую используют злые силы для распространения зла, а не демон, появляющийся после землетрясения для захвата территории. План Коула - захватить власть над домом обманным, но законным путем, с соблюдением всех юридических бумаг, а затем призвать и впустить в себя Тень заклинанием, после чего начнется поголовное инфицирование всех, включая политиков, копов, других значимых фигур и конечно же Фиби. Как именно это сработает, не уточняется, но по словам Коула, когда это произойдет, Фиби будет с ним, он убьет ее сестер, и они не умрут ни в один из дней. Но Фиби удается ему помешать. Она пробирается в подвал и произносит заклинание. Из дыры в подвале, откуда вышла Тень, поднимаются столпы белого дыма, которые затягивают Коула вместе с остальными демонами под землю. Нексус и Занку В 7 сезоне демон Занку решает заполучить Тень и стать непобедимым. Он называет ее высшей силой, а Нексус - обителем этой высшей силы. Но он опасается призывать ее, пока зачарованные в доме, иначе Нексус под влиянием добра не даст ему овладеть Тенью. Для этого он вышвыривает Фиби и Пейдж на улицу (не юридически, а просто вон), и думает, что Пайпер в доме тоже нет. Но она в это время на чердаке в кукольном домике вместе с Лео, куда их спрятал Уайатт от демонов. И когда Занку призывает Тень, она ему не подчиняется. Занку теряет нескольких демонов, но сам выживает, бросаясь на поиски Пайпер. В это время Фиби и Пейдж проникают в особняк и идут на чердак за книгой, где их встречает Занку с коробкой в руках. В ней Пайпер и Лео. Занку радуется своему триумфу, сейчас он убьет зачарованных и завладеет Тенью, но Фиби говорит, что они ему нужны, чтобы открыть Нексус и вызвать Тень, что только они знают как это сделать. Занку ведется на их обман, несмотря на уговоры других демонов не слушать их, а убить, тогда Нексус наверняка подчинится ему. Занку предупреждает, что если что-то пойдет не так, Пайпер распрощается со своим мужем. В подвале зачарованные в присутствии Занку читают заклинание, призывающее Тень. Из ямы поднимается столп дыма и не может сделать выбор между Занку и зачарованными, поэтому выбирает Лео, как нейтральную сторону (в этом сезоне Тень нейтральная, а не злая). Коробка в руках Занку взрывается, и Лео одержимый Тенью нападает на Занку и его демонов. Из рук Лео льются мощные столпы дыма, а клинки пролетают сквозь его тело. Занку не может противостоять высшей силе и сбегает. Лео бежит за ним, но Пайпер просит его остановиться, уверяя, что ему это не нужно. Зачарованные произносят не полный текст заклинания, изгоняющее Тень, и она покидает Лео. Уничтожение Нексуса В последнем эпизоде 7 сезона Занку снова пытается заполучить силу Нексуса. Тень и Нексус - это одно и то же, поэтому слово Тень больше не употребляют. Также говорится, что Нексус ни добрый, ни злой, а просто сила в чистом виде. И когда Занку наконец удается заполучить его, зачарованные произносят заклинание на уничтожение Нексуса, которое старейшины добавили в книгу таинств, как последнее средство на случай, если Нексусом завладеет зло. Занку уничтожается вместе с Нексусом. Примечания Заклинание, изгоняющее Тень (Woogyman Spell) : I am light : I am one too strong to fight : Return to dark where shadows dwell : You can not have this Halliwell! : So go away and leave my sight : and take with you : this endless night Укороченное заклинание, изгоняющее Тень : I am light, : I am one too strong to fight. : So go away and leave my sight, : And take with you this endless night. Заклинание, призывающее Тень : Natum Adai Necral, : Daya Intay Layok! Заклинание, уничтожающее Нексус : From ancient time, this power came : For all to have but none to reign. : Take it now, show no mercy : For this power can no longer be. Способности: В 1 сезоне Нексус не являлся сущностью, но его можно было использовать в своих целях. Демоническая Тень (Вугимен), освободившись, стала источником неоспоримого зла и была способна распространять его за пределы поместья. Она могла делать злым все, что находилось в зоне ее влияния: люди становились одержимыми, вещи ломались, а Фиби стала злой ведьмой, и ее можно было заморозить силой Пайпер. * Одержимость: 'способность вселяться в тела людей, демонов, в неживые предметы, например дом, и действовать от их лица Также Тень использовала: * 'Силовые поля: способность генерировать защитное силовое поле. Она заключается в создании невидимого поля вокруг себя, которое проявляется только тогда, когда кто-то пытается подойти к нему и яростно, в синей вспышке отталкивает противника от себя. Также и с другими атаками которые тут же отражаются при попадании в поле. Есть предположение, что именно таким образом книга таинств защищает себя от сил зла, когда Нексус находится под контролем добра, создавая энергетическое поле и др. способы защиты. * Наделение силой: 'способность наделить кого-то магической силой. Тень наделила Фиби: * 'Материализацией предметов: 'способностью создавать любой предмет из ничего (в данном случае посредством чёрного дыма). С помощью этой силы Фиби создавала биту, кинжал и мачете. * 'Трансформацией: способностью преображать одно в другое. С помощью этой силы Фиби изменила цвет лака на ногтях и трансформировала утиные медальоны в живую утку. * 'Телекинезом: 'способностью двигать предметы силой мысли. Эта сила может быть направленна через глаза или руки. * 'Пирокинезом: 'возможностью взглядом или жестом руки создавать и управлять пламенем как рядом так и на расстоянии. В 7 сезоне Тень стала нейтральной высшей силой и также как в 1 сезоне вела себя как живое существо, способное принимать решения, но уже не разговаривала, а только издавала рыки и другие омерзительные звуки, напоминающие голоса. Завладевший Тенью получал предельные способности, включая полный доступ к книге таинств. Также в числе сил: * 'Взрывные потоки тени: 'особые потоки, выпускающиеся из рук одержимого. Они убивают того, в кого попадают (Занку выжил, но не мог сопротивляться). Использовал Лео. * 'Иммунитет: 'способность быть застрахованным от определенных магических заклинаний, атакующих сил и зелья. Галерея Газовщик освобождает Тень.jpg|Газовщик освобождает Тень Тень овладевает газовщиком.jpg|Тень овладевает газовщиком Тень приказывает газовщику привести Фиби.jpg|Тень приказывает газовщику привести Фиби Беспорядки рядом с домом.jpg|Беспорядки рядом с домом Гремс отправляет маленькую Фиби спать.jpg|Гремс отправляет маленькую Фиби спать Прю и Пайпер просят Фиби вспомнить заклинание.jpg|Прю и Пайпер просят Фиби вспомнить заклинание Второе появление Вугимена.jpg|Второе появление Вугимена Коул призывает Тень.jpg|Коул призывает Тень Нексус забирает всех демонов в доме.jpg|Нексус забирает всех демонов в доме Нексус забирает всех демонов.jpg|Нексус забирает всех демонов Зачарованные изгоняют Нексус из Занку.jpg|Зачарованные изгоняют Нексус из Занку Тень не может выбрать между добром и злом.jpg|Тень выбирает между добром и злом Зачарованные изгоняют Тень из Лео.jpg|Тень покидает Лео Занку овладел Нексусом.jpg|Занку овладел Нексусом Уничтожение Нексуса и Занку.jpg|Уничтожение Нексуса вместе с Занку Категория:Персонажи